The Origins of Magic
by ProfessorPumpkin
Summary: The story of the first witch and wizard, and how they created magic and all magical creatures, is told out of a boy and a girl's concern for their Queen. (One-shot)


Long ago, in an age no one remembers, there lived a boy and a girl.

The boy and the girl were not twins, as they were of different families, but they were born on the same day of the same year, a year forgotten from human memory.

The boy, by the name of Blackwood, lived in a country that would one day be England, but at the time was something else. The girl, by the name of Thea, lived in this country as well. As the two came from very wealthy families, they lived in the same castle, which, like all things in this time, was eventually lost to the abyss of forgetting.

Blackwood and Thea's parents were usually away fighting wars, as they came from a family of soldiers, so they found that they were under often under the care of the castle's ruler, a Queen named Ariana.

Queen Ariana was more of a parent to them then their own heritages, and she loved them as if they were her own children, as she had no children of her own. Queen Ariana often played with the children in the garden, and read them stories, and watched over them while they got out faux swords and fought with them. However, Queen Ariana was sickly, and was always escorted by servants, and had the court physician check up on her ever day.

One day, when Thea and Blackwood had already turned the ages of sixteen, the physician said that the Queen was starting to recover, and would be able to join them for meals regularly. With this news in their thoughts, they happily woke up the next morning, knowing that Queen Ariana would be well enough to join them for breakfast.

But upon arriving, the Queen was not there. Thea asked the guard, "Where is the Queen?" The guard merely looked at Thea with a solemn face.

"Queen Ariana has suddenly gotten worse. The court physician says she may be dead by the week's end.

Thea and Blackwood ran up to her chambers, where she was indeed laying bed ridden. The physician told the children that the disease was not contagious, so they could spend time with her.

As the week went on, the children decided to start reading stories to Queen Ariana, and even wrote stories of their own to tell her.

At the week's end, as Blackwood and Thea finished reading the Queen her favorite book, Queen Ariana closed her eyes, and halted her breath. The Queen was dead.

Blackwood and Thea cried over her, and when the court physician came in, he sighed.

"I have discovered why she has suddenly gotten so sick," said the court physician. "It appears, that she was poisoned."

Blackwood and Thea gasped. Who would poison such a magnificent queen?

Then, something strange happened. Blackwood and Thea's hearts were suddenly mangled. Knowing that someone had gone out of their way to take the happiness that was the Queen from them, it twisted their hearts.

Blackwood screamed, and the windows shattered. Thea screamed, and the doors all swung open. The twisting this badly of a heart in this age governed by the logic of fairy tales, it turned them into something else.

However, Thea saw this as Queen Ariana's final gift to them (and she had given them many gifts over the years). Blackwood saw it as a curse meant for revenge.

Blackwood ran from the Forgotten Castle, and into the village, where he used his newfound powers to kill anyone he saw.

The villagers ran in terror, and Thea followed him, and grabbed his arm, asking him to stop.

"Why should they get to live? They are all responsible for the Queen's death!"

"Why should they have to die?" questioned Thea. "They have done nothing wrong!"

So Blackwood turned on Thea, and the two began to battle in the town square with their newfound powers. Many watched the battle, but Thea and Blackwood could not properly control their powers. So when one of their bolts of twisted energy struck some of the villagers, it did not kill them, but bestow them with a power, rooting deep within their genes, giving them the abilities that Thea and Blackwood had.

The battle continued for days, and by the end, Blackwood and Thea sat down. They were tired, and had no more will in them to fight.

In the end, the two realized that no matter how much they fought, it would not bring Queen Ariana back to life. So they came to an agreement; to use their powers to see if they could resurrect the dead.

The two spent years trying to understand their powers, finding they had many new talents, such as teleportation, and creating out of nothing. But in the end, they found no way to bring back the dead (other than reanimating a corpse, but that only made the corpse into something else, a monster).

Their final gift to the world, was a single tree they had created. The magical tree spread its seeds across the world on the wind, to create woods that gave birth to all sorts of creatures of magic, in hopes that magic (as they had come to call their abilities) could be studied through these creatures. However, only those who had magic themselves could see them.

Over the years, those onlookers from the battle had children, and they had children, and eventually, the magical gene spread throughout the world. If you look hard enough, you can find this mystical tree, where it is written on its trunk "You can never bring back your loved ones who have died, but you can enjoy them while they."


End file.
